Different flowers
by Dora-Pond
Summary: Summary inside. But I really suck in summaries.So it doesn't matter anyway :D Rating might change to T, but for now it's K
1. Chapter 1

Pairing:  
At first Lily/Snape, then OOC/Snape and Lily/James (but Sev ends up alone)  
Remus/Tonks(eventually) Sirius/OOC(at first Sirius is a famous ladies man :DD) Peter P./Mary Macdonald

Summary:  
What happens, when Severus one day finds a weird girl playing the piano in the great hall of Hogwarts? Who is she, and how does she make the future different than it was on J.K. Rowling's books? Summary sucks, because I can't tell anything without SPOILERS.

"Love is a game two can play and both win."  
-Eva Gabor

"Watch your thoughts; they become words.  
Watch your words; they become actions.  
Watch your actions; they become habits.  
Watch your habits; they become character.  
Watch your character; it becomes your destiny."  
- Lao-Tze

CHAPTER 1  
"Lily! Come on!" Severus Snape whispered as Lily looked out of the window, seeing nothing but darkness. "Come on or we get caught!" Lily smiled at her best friend's eagerness and ran after him, as quietly as she could. Lily Evans and Severus Snape were 15-year-olds in Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. They were running the corridors of the castle, breaking the rules. They should've been sleeping, safely in their beds, but as it was their last night before a long summer holiday, they wanted a little extreme.  
"Up to the highest tower!" Severus grinned to his best friend. It didn't matter he was in Slytherin house, and Lily was Gryffindor, though usually Slytherins and Gryffindor's weren't ... Well, not the best friends, to say lightly. But Lily and Severus were truly best friends. Had been since they were 10 years old.  
"Sure Sev, now let's go before someone really catches us!" Lily hurried. She was usually the perfect girl in the class, not breaking rules, always everything right, but now she wanted to let it go.  
"No-one will, I promise. Lily, trust me", Severus looked deep into Lily's eyes. Lily nodded quickly, speechless as she was.

"Isn't this great?" Severus asked for the third time, pointing up at the starry sky. Lily giggled.  
"Yes, yes, yes!" she said. "I love stars. I know Tuney watches them too, every night. D'you think she sees the same stars?" Severus rolled his eyes without Lily noticing. Why did she speak about her sister up there, in a magical moment, magic that wands could never create, in this kind of moment with her best friend? But Lily cared about her sister. And Severus cared about Lily. Lily didn't want to hurt Tuney, and Severus didn't want to hurt Lily. So he had to be nice.  
"I bet she does. And I think she thinks of you when she does. You or someone.. else.. that she loves", Severus struggled with the last words.  
"No", Lily said firmly. "She thinks of someone she loves or likes, but that's not me. She hates me now. I'm a freak, remember? 'You're both freaks, you, my sister, and that freakiest of all, Snape's boy', she screamed. She doesn't want to waste her precious time on freaks. She's fourteen, of course she now has some guy", Lily's eyes weld up with tears. "But let's not talk about it. I love stars. They give me hope. Hope that.. that I would be better witch... And make my friends proud, but not jealous."  
"I already am proud of you, Lily. At this age you couldn't be any better, and you know I'm being honest", Severus said, looking at Lily's profile. Her red hair was sprawled out on the stone-floor they were laying on. She had a magic lily in her hair, toying with her name. She looked pretty.  
"Sev... Thank you", Lily turned to look at her friend, smiling a little. "I really love this, but you know, I'm tired. I need to get some sleep, and I bet you should, too." In fact, Lily was exhausted. So was Severus. But he could've done anything to be up for Lily.  
"Yeah, maybe we should go", Severus stood up, holding his arms out and helping Lily up too. Lily hugged him really quickly.  
"Remember, Potter's a freak. We're not. He and his friends. Not us", Lily whispered in his ear before pulling away form his arms and winking slightly. "Come on, Sev!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lily jumped down from the train.

"Look, it's Evans", a loud whisper was behind her. She turned around in the platform 9¾ and saw James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew smirking and watching her. The annoying whispery voice belonged to Sirius.

"What do you want from me now?" Lily asked with a frustrated tone. James shrugged.

"Nothing but tell you you look pretty", he said.

"Oh, and say it might be good if you stopped hanging out with Slytherins. They're no good", Sirius added, and the four guys started laughing. Lily rolled her eyes and at the same time, if he was told to, Severus walked to her side.

"You good Lily, or are the Gryffindor guys pissing you off?" he asked politely.

"Ohhh, _Snivellus_ is helping his sweet Lily out", Peter grinned.

"He certainly is!" James and Sirius howled at the same time.

"James, Sirius, what did I tell you the last time I saw you in this platform?" a woman's voice asked.

"Uhm..." All the four Gryffindors lowered their heads, Lily turned around to see mr. and Mrs. Potter arms crossed, looking at the two boys, other her son and other his best friend.

"Remus, Peter, you too. I know we're not your parents, but behave", mr. Potter said. "Lily and Severus here did nothing wrong. Actually I think Severus was being a good friend to Lily. Try and be nice, all of you six, I know you can."

"Thank you, mr. and Mrs. Potter", Lily said, smiling a little.

"Call us Harold and Isla", Mrs. Potter asked. "You too Severus."

"Thanks", Severus muttered quickly before saw his parents glaring at him, telling motionlessly to him to come quickly. "My parents are waiting, sorry."

"See you, Sev!" Lily yelped after him. Then she smiled back at Harold and Isla Potter.

"Now, son, I'd like to know what'd be your next move", Harold said glancing at James.

"Well, Lily... Sorry. And could you tell S... Severus that I'm sorry?" James stuttered.

"I guess so", Lily said, a little coldly. "Apology accepted."

"Good. Now James, please, we have to go. Oh and Sirius, your parents asked us to give you and your brother a ride home", Isla smiled.

"Cool! And by the way Lily, I'm sorry", Sirius said, flashing a smile at her. When Harold quirked an eyebrow at him, he rolled his eyes, unnoticed, and grunted: "And could you please tell your friend I said sorry?"

"Yes, I guess I could", Lily said politely, not wanting to be rude in front of James' overkind parents.

"Sorry Evans!" Peter said quickly, not waiting for a reply as he sprinted to his parents. Potters left with Sirius, too, after Harold and Isla gave warm hugs to Lily. Now she stood in front of the train, Remus there too.

"Hmm..." Lily tried to make up something to say; she didn't want to stand in complete silence. "Are you still waiting for someone?"

"Uhm..." Remus looked a bit startled. "Yeah, I get a lift home from Sirius' cousin's parents. She should be coming soon."

"Who is this Sirius' cousin? Do I know her?" Lily asked.

"Well, I think... You know, that metamorphmagus in Hufflepuff? Third-class?" he said.

"Oh! Of course I know her!" Lily's eyes widened. "She's Sirius' cousin?"

"Yeah. Lives... Not-so-far-from-me, so while my parents are at work, I get a ride home."

"Well, that's nice", Lily pointed.

"Yeah. What about you? Why stand here, still chatting with me?" Remus grinned.

"Ha! I'm waiting for Mary", Lily smiled. Mary Macdonald was one of their-age Gryffindors, so Remus knew her. "We always go to our parents together, but I don't know where she is."

"Okay." Remus was saying something more, obviously, but a happy yelp cut him off.

"Remus! There you are!" And a third-year ran to Remus and Lily, an ear-to-ear grin plastered on her face. "Mom told me to get you as we didn't know where you are. Why didn't you leave with James and Sirius?" Then she noticed Lily and her eyes widened. "And _who_ are you talking to?"

"Right. Lily, this is Dora. Dora, this is Lily", Remus stuttered. "And OK OK I'm coming. Just calm down." His last words were pointed to Dora, who now was jumping up and down, waiting to go. Her hair was bubblegum-pink, and there was only one word to describe her feeling: ecstatic.

"Now let's go! Tomorrow's my birthday and mom wants to go buy a present!" she laughed, sprinting away already.

"I saw her roll her eyes when you said her name, why?" Lily asked quietly.

"Her name is really Nymphadora, but she doesn't like it. She'd like to be called Tonks, by her last name, but her parents disagree to that, so..." Remus trailed off, watching Sirius' cousin swirl around and shout him to come on.

"Okay, now I just have to go, but Lily, I'm very sorry. Myself and all the other three. And tell Severus I'm sorry, please?" Remus said quietly.

"Sure thing, it's okay, Remus", Lily smiled. Remus was nice, unlike his friends.

"OWWW!" Dora's muffled shriek echoed. Lily and Remus both sprinted to her.

"You OK?" Lily, faster runner, asked Dora, who laid on the ground. Remus appeared behind her.

"I didn't see that damn crack!" she complained, pointing to a crack in the pavement. "And now my ankle hurts."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use that language? Merlin's beard, you're thirteen!" a woman's voice said. A tall woman with a little shorter man walked towards them.

"Oh, hey Remus. And...?" the man smiled.

"I'm Lily Evans", Lily said.

"Oh, we're Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Dora's parents", the woman introduced quickly, as Ted swirled his wand above Dora's ankle. "We have to use that spell very often, Dora's so clumsy." Lily laughed.

"Lily!" Petunia's angry voice shrieked. "Now come here!"

"I'm sorry, I gotta go. That's my sister. My family needs me back", Lily said, biting her lip.

"Bye Lily, see you... When school starts", Remus waved.

"Bye Remus... Bye Dora!" Lily sprinted to Petunia.

"Hi Tuney! She said, trying to hug her sister, but Petunia only glared at her.

"Lily! Get off me! Don't touch me. Stay away from me", Petunia spat.

"Tuney!" Lily stepped back. "Tuney what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, after you talk to mom, dad and _Lotus_, you'll know!"

"Who's Lotus?" Lily asked.

"Someone who'll change your life. Again, yours! But not mine", Petunia glared at Lily, and Lily knew she was both serious and right when she said this Lotus would change her life.

**Sorry, cliffy :DD Warning: The next chapter might be very irritating with like nothing else than letters... :D**


End file.
